


One Name (Will Always Stand Out)

by HilsonMarveyTibbs



Category: The Following
Genre: 1x14 Spoilers, Love, M/M, My first fail attempt at non-prose, Please be kind in your repulsion, Poetry, Poetry is obviously not my forte, Spoilers for The End is Near, literally posting this minutes after end of episode..., not even sure this counts as poetry...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HilsonMarveyTibbs/pseuds/HilsonMarveyTibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for The End Is Near 1x14.</p><p>Jacob's thoughts right after Emma betrays him.</p><p>(Poetry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Name (Will Always Stand Out)

As the pain bursts suddenly forth;

As the blood gushes from his throat;

As the oxygen leaves his body;

As a million thoughts race through his mind;

 

A single thought;

A single word;

 

Stands out from the rest:

 

_Paul_

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge or hate or whatever. I know this sucks, but I've never written poetry and decided to start. Hope its not as shitty as I think.


End file.
